Bill Owen (actor)
| image = Bill Owen.jpg | caption = | birth_date = | birth_place = Acton, London, England | death_date = | death_place =Westminster, London, England | birth_name = William John Owen Rowbotham | occupation = Actor, songwriter | years_active = 1941–1999 | spouse = Edith Stevenson (1946–64) (divorced) Kathleen O'Donoghue (1977–99) (his death) | children = 2, including the actor Tom Owen. }} William John Owen Rowbotham, (14 March 1914 – 12 July 1999), known professionally as Bill Owen, was an English actor and songwriter. He was the father of actor Tom Owen. He is best known for portraying Compo Simmonite in the Yorkshire-based BBC comedy series Last of the Summer Wine for 27 years. He died in July 1999, his last appearance on-screen being shown in April 2000. Career Born in London, Owen made his first film appearance in 1945, but did not achieve lasting fame until 1973, when he took the starring role of William "Compo" Simmonite in the long-running British sitcom Last of the Summer Wine. Compo is a scruffy working-class pensioner, often exploited by the bossy characters played by Michael Bates, Brian Wilde, Michael Aldridge and Frank Thornton for dirty jobs, stunts and escapades, while their indomitably docile friend Norman Clegg, played by Peter Sallis, follows and watches with a smirk. He wore a woollen hat and spent much of his time lusting after dowdy housewife Nora Batty. The series, starting in 1973 and finishing in 2010, is today the world's longest-running comedy series. Owen became an icon, a darling of its audience and central to its success and episodes for 26 years, right until his death.ICONS.org.uk: Last of the Summer Wine The threesome of Compo, Clegg and Foggy (this third character was initially Blamire, played by Michael Bates, and when Brian Wilde's Foggy took a hiatus, replaced by Michael Aldridge's Seymour Utterthwaite) remains the most popular group of three the show ever produced. Owen served in the Royal Army Ordnance Corps during World War II, where he was injured in an explosion during a battle training course. During the 1960s, Owen had a successful second career as a songwriter, with compositions including the hit "Marianne", recorded by Cliff Richard. At this time he also collaborated with songwriter Tony Russell on the musical The Matchgirls about the London matchgirls strike of 1888. He co-starred as Spike Milligan's straight man in the West End hit Son of Oblomov in 1964. Owen also recorded a novelty song with Kathy Staff in 1983 called "Nora Batty's Stockings". Owen was a regular in the early Carry On films. He also had a cameo appearance in Brideshead Revisited (TV serial) as Lunt, Charles Ryder's scout during his days at the University of Oxford. He also featured in several Lindsay Anderson films including O Lucky Man! (1973) and In Celebration (1974). Life ]] Owen was an active supporter of the Labour Party; Peter Sallis has claimed that Owen's left-wing views contrasted so much with the right-wing opinions of Michael Bates that Last of the Summer Wine was almost not made because of their arguments. Owen was a founding member of the Keep Sunday Special campaign group. He was awarded the MBE in 1977. Owen was the subject of This Is Your Life in 1980 when he was surprised by Eamonn Andrews in Trafalgar Square. While filming the Last Of The Summer Wine French special for the millennium of 2000, Owen fell ill but insisted on continuing despite being in pain; when he got back to England he was confirmed as having pancreatic and bowel cancer. He continued working right up to his death from pancreatic cancer in Westminster, London, on 12 July 1999, coincidentally, the birthday of co-star Kathy Staff, who played his love interest Nora Batty on Last of the Summer Wine. Owen is buried in the churchyard of St John's Parish Church, Upperthong, near his beloved town of Holmfirth in Yorkshire, the home of Last of the Summer Wine. His co-star Peter Sallis was buried next to him after his death in June 2017. Selected television roles Selected filmography * The Way to the Stars (1945) – 'Nobby' Clarke (as Bill Rowbotham) * Perfect Strangers (1945) – (uncredited) * School for Secrets (1946) – Paratroop Sergeant (as Bill Rowbotham) * Dancing with Crime (1947) – Dave Robinson (as Bill Rowbotham) * Holiday Camp (1947) – Bit Role (uncredited) * When the Bough Breaks (1947) – Bill Collins * Easy Money (1948) – Mr. Lee * Daybreak (1948) – Ron * My Brother's Keeper (1948) – Syd Evans * The Weaker Sex (1948) – Soldier with Chicken * Once a Jolly Swagman (1949) – Lag Gibbon * Trottie True (1949) – Joe Jugg * Diamond City (1949) – Pinto * The Girl Who Couldn't Quite (1950) – Tim * The Astonished Heart (1950) – Mr. Burton (uncredited) * Hotel Sahara (1951) – Private Binns * The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men (1952) – Stutely * The Square Ring (1953) – Happy Burns * There Was a Young Lady (1953) – Joe * A Day to Remember (1953) – Shorty Sharpe * The Rainbow Jacket (1954) – Sam * The Ship That Died of Shame (1955) – Birdie * Not So Dusty (1956) – Dusty Grey * Davy (1958) – Eric * Carve Her Name with Pride (1958) – N.C.O. Instructor * Carry On Sergeant (1958) – Corporal Bill Copping * Carry On Nurse (1959) – Percy 'Perc' Hickson * The Shakedown (1960) – David Spettigue * The Hellfire Club (1961) – Martin * Carry On Regardless (1961) – Mike Weston * On the Fiddle (1961) – Corporal Gittens * Carry On Cabby (1963) – Smiley Sims * The Masque of the Red Death (1964) – Male Dancer (uncredited) * The Secret of Blood Island (1964) – Bludgin * Georgy Girl (1966) – Ted * The Fighting Prince of Donegal (1966) – Officer Powell * Headline Hunters (1968) – Henry * O Lucky Man! (1973) – Supt. Barlow / Insp. Carding * In Celebration (1975) – Mr. Shaw * The Comeback (1978) – Mr. B References External links * * Bill Owen's appearance on This Is Your Life Category:1914 births Category:1999 deaths Category:Deaths from cancer in England Category:Deaths from pancreatic cancer Category:English male film actors Category:English male television actors Category:English songwriters Category:British novelty song performers Category:Members of the Order of the British Empire Category:Royal Army Ordnance Corps soldiers Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:20th-century English male actors Category:British male comedy actors Category:People from Acton, London